


Spanish soothes the Savage Beast (of Revelations)

by WaltzQueen



Series: Good times with Hellfire [3]
Category: Squee (Comics), VASQUEZ Jhonen - Works
Genre: Gen, Non Graphic Death, You know what to expect, it's a squee fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squee's adventures with Spanish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanish soothes the Savage Beast (of Revelations)

Todd starts considering keeping a dictionary of Spanish as Pepito uses more and more non-english words. He's pretty sure some of them aren't Spanish or any other human language, but the dictionary can't hurt, he figures. So here he is, skulking through the library books, on high alert. Who knows what evils lurk with in the hearts of man and whether they also lurk in Hi Skool libraries? Maybe Pepito or Senor Diablo know, but they aren't telling and Todd's not asking. 

Todd makes it to the language section of the shelves without incident. German, Italian, Pig, Russian, there's Spanish! The book's not glowing with an evil aura nor is it dripping blood and Todd's thankful for that. He pulls the book out of the stacks. It's half his weight and as tall as a fifth grader. At least he'll learn a lot from such a thick book, even if it takes a while. 

Todd hears a faint noise, like someone shuffling their feet on the other side of the shelf. He smells the stench of decay and rot a moment after. He forgoes any semblance of stealth and jets out of the books and up to the check out desk as fast as he can. The wizened old man at the desk eyes him slowly and reaches for the book stamp with all the speed of molasses in winter. The stench of rot, once faint with the distance he put between them, grows thicker again. Please, please hurry Mr Library-Man Todd thinks in his mind. He's sweating bullets by the time the book has been stamped and passed back over the shelf.

Todd grabs the book and Squee!s as he runs out the library. A roar echos behind him. Todd's pretty sure he's going gray. 

_-_-_

"Ah, yes. Mi Corazon, Squee, Have you completed your assignment for Mr. Dwicky?" Pepito sits in the desk next to Todd gracefully, like he didn't just tear the legs off a cheerleader less than ten minutes ago. "I have completed mine on the subject of systematic destruction of the people under the tyranny of Hitler and his many failings in that."

"Mine is Abraham Lincoln. He was did a lot of important stuff and was assassinated," Todd mumbles, glancing at the buffer of empty seats between him and Pepito and the rest of the classroom. "he was really tall."

Whatever else Todd may have said was cut off, when a text book thicker than his arm slammed into the back of his head. Todd moaned a little and desperately tried to ignore the suddenly intensified heat and snarling pouring off of his best friend. The classroom erupted into laughter and Pepito's snarls grew louder. He had to do something quickly or else everyone would have their faces peeled off, like the last day of Middle Skool.

"Estoy bien. No le hagas caso." Pepito's growling cut off and he stared at Todd, wide eyed, or as wide as his mismatched eyes ever became.

"Puedes hablar espanol, Squee?" Pepito peered at Todd intensely. Todd was distantly worried that he would catch fire if Pepito kept it up. The class has quieted from hyena like cackling into quieter giggles.

"Si," He said quietly. "I'm not good yet, though." Of course he had started out learning how to say "please stop" and how to beg for mercy. He hadn't had time to find out what those things Pepito kept calling him meant.

"I see. I shall instruct you then. You will speak with all the finesse and power of the silvered tongue Judas Iscariot. I will teach you all the best jokes." Pepito displayed his many, sharp teeth in a wide grin. Todd relaxed, no one would be melted today and he wouldn't have to have a nightmare about it. Nervously, Todd smiled back. 

"Alright. Today we are covering the tragedies of recent Russian history,"Mr Dwicky declared as he slammed the door open, carelessly. He ambled to his desk and dropped his book on the desk with a loud smack. Todd, having turned to the front of the room did not notice as a dark haired girl with an eye patch flung another book at his head. He also did not notice Pepito's hands glow under the desk, as he forced the book to make a U-Turn and smack into the thrower's face, breaking her neck instantly.

Todd took notes obliviously as the girl let out a quiet death rattle in the back row.

**Author's Note:**

> No Hablo Espanol!  
> If you do feel free to correct me on anything.  
> He's supposed to be telling Pepito to ignore his kids and that he's fine.


End file.
